


Indulgence

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: For once, things seem to be working in Medusa’s favor.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zei_Legato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday!!

For once, things seem to be working in Medusa’s favor. The ship is quiet, almost peaceful, which is no small miracle considering the things various crew members just seem to stumble upon at times. 

But most importantly, she and Athena are wrapped in a comfortable silence. It’s even more surprising that the moment hasn’t already been broken by an odd comment. Medusa doesn't dwell on it for long, not wanting to tempt fate, but she almost wonders if Athena has fallen asleep beside her.

Glancing up, Medusa finds that Athena is leaning back, her eyes closed. Upon first glance, it would seem that she has let her guard down, but even in this relaxed state, Medusa can tell that Athena is well aware of her surroundings. Indulging for a moment, Medusa lets her gaze linger, taking in the casual clothing and the loose hair before her eyes drift towards Athena’s hands. 

Even after leaving Auguste, her nails remain a glittery shade of red. The color is not unpleasant, but it has led to more than a few moments where Medusa has been caught staring. Not that she will admit it.

As if sensing the weight of Medusa’s gaze, Athena shifts slightly, blinking open her eyes. In only a matter of seconds, there is a fond expression spreading across her features and a soft smile meant only for Medusa.

The intensity of that look makes Medusa’s face flush slightly but she does her best to remain calm. 

“Is something wrong?”

A smirk appears on Medusa’s face, eyes once more settling on the red nail color. “Just thinking that you seem to pick up all the odd skydweller habits.”

Athena studies her hands for a moment. “Lyria insisted. And the captain even suggested that the glitter could be used in combination with the Auguste sun if necessary.”

Medusa bites back the comment on the tip of her tongue. She really should have a talk with those two about putting silly thoughts into Athena’s head.

“It isn’t bothering your eyes, is it?” Athena grows quiet, her expression shifting into one of concern. 

“They’re fine.” Medusa waves her hand before Athena can become too lost in thought. “It’s just a nice color.”

“I see.” Athena brightens at those words, her smile growing as she locks eyes with Medusa.

Medusa’s breath catches at the sight and she swallows past the sudden tightness in her throat. She is so distracted, she nearly misses the comment that follows.

“I still have quite a bit left.”

“Huh?” Medusa looks up, face scrunching in confusion.

Athena looks almost amused as she clarifies. “Lyria and the captain taught me the whole process if you would like to use some of the nail color as well.”

It takes a moment for Medusa’s thoughts to clear. “Sure, if you want to share.”

“Truly?” 

“Yeah, yeah, knock yourself out.” 

Athena nods, suddenly serious. She sits up and takes hold of one of Medusa’s hands despite not having the nail polish.

Medusa stiffens at the sudden touch, shivering even as the warmth of Athena’s hands surrounds her own.

“My apologies, I know my hands are a bit rough.” Though her voice is quiet, Medusa can sense the touch turning hesitant.

“It’s fine.” Clearing her throat, Medusa tries to keep her voice from wavering. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”

Relaxing slightly, Athena begins to gently knead Medusa’s hand, lightly working from the forearm all the way to each fingertip. The red color draws Medusa’s eyes once more and she finds herself staring yet again.

It feels quite nice, but even in the pleasant haze of sensations Medusa cannot help but be confused. “What are you doing?”

“Massaging your hand. I was taught that it helps to improve blood circulation as well as joint mobility. The captain said it was the most important part of the process.” Athena diligently focuses on each area before reaching for Medusa’s other hand. “Is it not to your tastes?”

“It’s nice.” Even as she mumbles out an answer, Medusa can feel her face heating again. She really should have a talk with those two sooner rather than later. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” The corners of Athena’s eyes crinkle as she smiles.

Medusa takes a steadying breath, trying to stay composed but quickly losing herself in the sensation of Athena’s fingers lightly tracing over her skin. Medusa can only hope that she can get through the rest of this process without making a fool of herself.


End file.
